


His Majesty Mycroft the First

by fabricdragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Money, No Eurus Holmes, Post-Season/Series 03, Pranks and Practical Jokes, micronations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: After Vivian Norbury was revealed to be  a traitor and spy, a full security review of all Ultra Clearance personnel was instituted...imagine Mycroft's surprise to find he's the King of a country he never heard of...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	His Majesty Mycroft the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts).



Mycroft frowned at the assembled Ultra clearance meeting- what was left of them- who were all reading their files and pretending not to look at him: two of them were snickering. 

“Is there some problem?”

“Well, Mycroft,” Lady Smallwood looked like she was about to burst into giggles, “In the course of the intensive security review we found something…”

“That was the point of the investigation…” Mycroft said slowly, “But if we found anything I fail to see why it’s so funny…”

Ember pushed his open file across the table, “Have a look.”

It appeared to be a report on a government of some kind, Mycroft noted immediately from the flag and the heraldry- “The Kingdom of Rothera?” Mycroft frowned, “No such thing!”

“Keep reading.”

Mycroft skimmed down the list of familiar words:  _ Wormald? Why was that so… the currency was called the Halley? _ “Most of these words are associated with the British Antarctic research Stations.”

“They’re a constitutional Monarchy,” Lady Smallwood said as though she was trying to be helpful, “Founded less than ten years ago.”

Mycroft looked up at the smothered looks of amusement, frowned, and started scanning through the pages quickly…

_ Oh bloody hell… _ “Someone named ME as the first King of this… this...imaginary-”

“Its called a micronation: most of them are imaginary,” Sir Edwyn sighed, “This one is less imaginary than most since they have active currency trading- digital currency, of course.”

“And tourism!” Lady Smallwood was entirely failing at looking solemn, “and according to their webpage their primary export is pocket watches…”

Mycroft glared at her, and then glared at the hastily smothered chuckles around the table. He stood up, “I shall find out who was responsible for this… this… THIS!" he waved at the file, "And deal with it.”

Sir Edwyn sighed and looked down at his copy, “Well it looks like it was originally set up as a joke- like most of the micronations- but the digital currency is actually… well its one of the more actively traded at the moment, and they have a bank- yes an actual bank- based out of Thailand that is engaged in actual tangible loans and business, so i presume its being used for money laundering.” he looked up, “Whatever joke it was to begin with, Antarctica, it is quite serious NOW. It may not be a real country, but it’s real enough.”

Mycroft glared down at the file as though he could make it catch fire by force of will, “I will get to the bottom of this, i assure you.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES, you too can found your own micronation! In fact i plan on doing so, so let me know if you want to become a citizen... (not this one: this one was invented for Mycroft Holmes)
> 
> https://micronations.webs.com/index.html  
> https://www.pinterest.com/fabricdragon/micronations-and-etc/ (my pinterest board on the subject)


End file.
